The Dragons of the Wind
by AnonymousDarkWriter
Summary: After the near-to-the-end-of-the-world crisis, Raimundo begins to struggle with his own path with new challenges. Using the mystical powers of a newfound Shen Gon Wu that allows the user to speak to the spirits, Raimundo connects to the first Xiaolin Dragon Masters of the Wind. With his discoveries, he begins to even question his right to be a Xiaolin Monk.
1. New Rank

**Author's Note: **This is the continuing story to Reign of Fire. If you haven't read it, I would suggest to read it otherwise there will be some things you wouldn't understand. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I will say there will be some violence, and violent language. I'm trying to move away from kiddish plots and go towards more dramatic turning points for the characters since I portrayed them here as growing teens. I love the show and I'm a huge fan of Christy Hui. Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles fan all the way. Thank you for reading.

(Also, there is probably going to be a lot of spelling errors, so I apologize in advance lol.)

* * *

**Introduction**

Nearly seven months had passed since Chase Young and his allies nearly destroyed the monks. With damages fixed and broken alliances mended, the world proceeded as time does. The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, 16, continued her life in the Xiaolin Temple with her friends Raimundo Pedrosa, 17, The Dragon of the Wind; Clay Bailey, 17, the Dragon if Earth; and Omi, 14, the Dragon of Water. Four Xiaolin Monks wielding four very different elements sworn to protect the world. They were chosen for a reason…

At least, so go the legends.

* * *

**Part One. The Shoku Leader**

**Chapter One: New Rank**

Dawn. There was stillness in the air. Frost was developed on the tips of the grass blades and nearly frozen dew drops on the green leaves. The sky was nearly lit for the sun was beginning to rise as a mark of a new day.

The meditation room was silent. Elder monks were aligned across from the young Xiaolin warriors.

"Kimiko, please stand," Master Fung's voice rang.

The sixteen-year old girl stood from her feet while the others looked up to see her. Today, her hair remained sleek and dark. She stopped wearing her hair in unnatural colors and allowed it to grow. Her red robes reflected her rosy cheeks from the paleness of her skin.

With her hands on her back, and her head low, Master Fung bowed to his student. "Kimiko Tohomiko. You had tried hard so hard to make your fellow monks happy. Although you have failed to be at your team's side in the past, it does not define who you are today: A Xiaolin Warrior. You are your element: Fire; the element of pride, desire, light and power. You will not allow your fellow monks to fall into darkness. You will proceed protecting your team, your fellow monks, and the world no matter the cost." Fung looks down and sees her blue eyes meet his. "Do you accept?"

"Yes. I do."

"You will continue your mission as a Xiaolin monk to find the Shen Gon Wu and to keep the world at balance. Do you accept?"

"I do."

The little green dragon Dojo Kanojo Cho wriggled toward his master with a small wooden box in his claws. Master Fung leaned toward the green dragon and clutched the box in his hand. "Thank you, old friend."

He faced the young Japanese girl again as he opened the box. Hidden beneath the lid was the yellow sash. Very slowly, the elder monk pulled it out and Kimiko's eyes lit up in amazement to see the vibrant color.

"You are now a Shoku Warrior, Kimiko Tohomiko. Congratulations."

Kimiko's thin lips curved to form a faint smile as she bowed to her master. "Thank you, Master Fung." When she looked up to see him, the sash had appeared around her waist. She didn't question the magic behind the appearance of the sash. She focused more on who she was now: A Shoku Warrior.

"Way to go, Kimiko!" Raimundo called as he stood from his seat.

"Oh, yes," Omi said as he scratched his head. "Now that Kimiko is a Shoku Warrior, the leading rank is up for the taking, yes?"

Master Fung nodded and sternly looked at the fourteen-year old monk. "Yes, Omi. But Raimundo must be the one to agree to the challenge. Everyone has a turn, even Kimiko."

Kimiko smiled slyly toward the Wind monk. "Interesting…"

But the little monk pushed her away before she can say anything else. "I think it'll be best if me and Clay go first. You can go last after all, you are a-"

Steam flowed from the girl's ears as she looked down at the boy with frustration. "After all I'm a _what?_"

Little Omi gulped his saliva. "I was, er, uh, going to say a 'newbie,' but I-"

"Don't test 'er, Omi…" Clay whispered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

The teenage girl ran her thin fingers over the soft fabric that was her new yellow belt. The blue one had been an eyesore for so long. Surely, it was time for a change, but it was a rule to keep her ranking belt on. It was somewhat embarrassing to see the others sporting their bright, yellow belts while she kept the blue one. It was her fault, by the way. At the time of Shoku Ranks being given away like free candy, she decided to be cruel with Chase Young.

And she stood there for a second in a daze while the others around her patted her back for support and walked out of the meditation chamber. Chase Young. She thought about him for some time. He ad taken away the Heylin Magic that so possessed her emotions and mentality, but she still had some of that in her veins. It was wrong to think of him at this time. The yellow belt is her reward. And for what? –For everything she had done in the past six months, and for forgetting about the seventh. Seven months since her alliance with Chase Young.

Her mind drifts to a perfect image of her old ally. He is strong and handsome. Although young physically, he is over 1500 years of age. Kimiko shakes her head and smirks at the thought of Chase Young being nothing more than a handsome guy who once in a while changes to a horrific monster.

She is 16, now. The only boys she has ever seen for nearly 5 years are Raimundo, Omi and Clay. And the others are the Elder Monks who have never been married and had surpassed the age of 65. A sixteen-year-old girl who is trapped in a temple filled with boys who think either good of her or simply less of her. Yes, she is either a good girl or less than the three.

Chase Young was the only man who respected her. Shame, though; he is now the enemy. But even so, he well deserves her respect. He taught her well, even though deception was the cause of her anger and change of heart. She won this belt because of his teachings. All she needed was to revert back to a Xiaolin Monk.

_Wow! Well, I suck,_ she thinks and walks out of the meditation chamber.

Raimundo is waiting for Kimiko by the training grounds. Since her return to the temple, their hearts have not beaten the same way when they see each other. It all changed. Soon, he will be eighteen and sworn into the Xiaolin Order _for good_. To have no love, no children, no marriage, or anything anyone would ever love to have. It is a strange topic to talk about with Master Fung. They must be pure of the mind, body, and soul, so their virginity is the most sacred thing they own. To live and die without experiencing anything the others feel: the rush of love and alcohol, or anything that makes anyone feel good.

Raimundo and Clay are almost 18. May and June will be the most life changing times for them.

And it is weird to live with the girl he loves and not be able to ever kiss her the way he wants to, or hold her hand but to let it have another meaning. He notices through her eyes that she is thinking about the same thing. Master Fung always brings up this discussion before a new ranking is awarded because they are teenagers, two most reckless than the others. The old monk knows how they feel, which is why he looks at both of them when he speaks of it.

Today he didn't talk about the strict rules the Xiaolin Order puts them through because there is no point. He speaks about two lovers who are hopeless in ever finding happiness with each other.

Raimundo takes his eyes off of Kimiko.

"Master Fung is putting me in charge of the Showdowns."

"What showdowns?" Kimiko asks as she crosses her arms and leans against a wooden pole.

Raimundo pointed to his own yellow belt and slyly smiled. "Well, since the new member of the Shoku Warriors club—"

"You're calling this a club?" Kimiko smirks. "How cute."

Raimundo feels his cheeks burning and realizes he is blushing. Clay, who has known about his affections toward the Fire girl took off his large hat and scratched his head while raising his eyebrows.

"Anyway…" Raimundo started again, "Since Kimiko has now been ranked as Shoku Warrior, it is privilege to say that my position as leader is up for grabs. Showdowns are the way to win them."

Kimiko smirks again.

_"What?"_

"I just still can't believe you called it a club! I mean, why would you call it a club if we were already a team?"

"Technically," Omi started, "You weren't part of it because you joined forces with Chase and stayed Wudai for _how long_? Oh, yes, 7 more months!"

The girl rolls her eyes.

"As I was saying… It is only right for you to give me a reason to why I should allow you to fight me for the position. I can decide whether I fight you, or not."

"Ma' grand-papy always tol' me not to forfeit a fight before it happens, otherwise you ain't a man." Clay puts his large hat back on his head.

"My decisions will not be cowardly. You each get one chance until everyone gets a chance, then we start over again. But what I really need is a convincing reason to why I deserve to be overthrown as leader. Understood?"

The three nod in Raimundo's request.

"I thought that we didn't need to have turns just to see who can fight you," Kimiko said; her eyes darting toward Raimundo.

"According to the Ancient Scrolls, I get to decide how this goes so all of us have equal opportunities."

Kimiko sighed. "Well this was a fun meeting, but if you don't mind, I need to call my father."

"For what, Kimiko?" Omi asked in curiosity as he jumped to meet eyes with her phone.

"To tell him about my top ranking, of course."

"Did you ever tell him about Chase?" Omi whispered lowly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Of course not," Kimiko nervously replied. "He doesn't need to know that. If he did, it would break him."

Besides… He would question the relationship both his daughter and the Evil Lord had.


	2. CHEN

**Part One. The Shoku Leader**

**Chapter Two: CHEN**

"I don't really understand the relationship between you and Kimiko," Omi said as he put down an earth playing card on the floor. Clay looked up at Raimundo who groaned in frustration.

"It's too hard for you to understand," Raimundo finally said as he put down a second card with the element of fire. It was a fighting game the monks enjoyed playing since Dojo had taught them. Fire beats Earth. Water beats fire. Air is a neutral element that can continue to spread fire, create havoc with water, or havoc on earth. So far, only two of the monks had the Air Card, which was one of the key elements. "You're losing again, Omi," Raimundo said as he laughed and snatched Omi's Earth Card.

Omi looked down to see his six cards: one Fire, two Water, and three Air. He smacked his forehead, but he had seen his turn had been lost to Clay.

The large cowboy puts down two different cards: Water and Earth. It's a nourishing element, one of a bond between brothers alike.

Raimundo puts down the fourth Air Card and another Fire Card. Water is evaporated and the Earth's soil is destroyed. Raimundo wins his cards.

Omi sighs. "How is it too hard for me to understand?"

"Just let it go, partner," Clay insists.

"But I cannot. You two are like family to me, and very lately both of you had been so distant with each other."

Raimundo sighed again and dropped all his playing cards on the floor. "It's complicated because I'm almost eighteen and she knows it. You know what happens at age 18, Omi. You've lived here all your life."

"At age eighteen you drop everything you've ever known… and whom ever you loved." The little monk's small eyes grew large. The realization struck to him like lightning strikes during a storm. He knew Raimundo's affections for Kimiko were there… He just never realized they were damned from the start of their training here.

The Brazilian teenager slouched against his beanbag chair and sighed profoundly. "I never thought this is how I would end up, ya' know? I thought I was going to go off and marry someone and have kids, maybe own two dogs, or even a horse. My parents were expecting me to continue the family name because I was the only son. A Pedrosa."

Clay took off his hat and backed up against the wall. "I get sworn in first, partner… Ma' parents wanted me to have kids and get married, too. I am their only son."

Omi had nothing to say against their feelings. He had no family name to live up to and he had lived here most of his life. A girl was never something he thought about. During their adventures, he dares think that there are many attractive females out there in which one day he might want to sit down with and talk if he ever got the chance.

But this is a tradition the Elder Monks insist to keep.

#

The sun was at its highest point. The warmth was kind to Kimiko's light skin. While the boys were lounging around in Raimundo's room, the Elder Monks had made their way to the villages for the afternoon.

With a book in her hand of some author she's never known, she walked about through the hallways, hopeful that she will avoid the presence of the three teenage boys and one old dragon.

She wasn't wearing her new yellow belt. It was accustomed to wear their black belts in the temple, but their high rank belts during Showdowns.

There was a gentle stillness in the air that seemed all but ordinary. The birds didn't chirp, nor did the squirrels skitter across the lawn.

"That's weird," she whispered to herself and sat down on the steps near the entrance of the temple.

She clutched the book in her hands. She didn't know what it was about, or how it even appeared in front of her door. A PRESENT was all it said on the packaging. _It must be Papa_, she thought to herself, although there was no return address on the package.

It was bound in sleek black leather. It was entitled_, Imprisoned_ and the author was only known as "Chen" with no last name. It was an odd book. The black stood out as more mysterious than readable and seemed almost a forbidden read. The title and author's name were imprinted in reflecting gold metals, contrasting the unique cursive lettering from the dark leather. Kimiko shrugged and opened the hardbound book to the first page.

_Most will read to read and others for a sense of adventure… But all will never know what lies beyond the words. No one will understand. Block it. I'm telling you to block it because you won't like what you'll see, hear, and understand. What you'll see will never be unseen. What you'll hear will never be unheard. And what you'll understand will only torment and break you harder than it broke me._

_- CHEN_

With these words, goose bumps ran down the teen's spine faster than when Clay hears the words "dinner" and "barbequed ribs" (ribs are his favorite, after all). She quickly closes the book and takes a deep breath.

"What the hell is this?" she asked herself. The feelings were all too familiar. It was a frightening feeling; the kind of feeling she only experienced when she was fighting the wrong side: the Xiaolin Monks.

"This is ridiculous," she murmured and opened the book once more, surpassing the first page and continuing to the second page.

_"Help me,"_ Kimiko read out loud and the feeling was there again. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them to look all around her. The Japanese girl was completely alone. _"Help me,"_ she repeated and her heart sank when she continued to read the next sentences… _"I could have told my mother but she wouldn't hear me. I shouted and she couldn't hear me. The monks took me away from my family to join their order by force. I didn't want it to be like this, but it happened. Red robes and black belts were flaunted to the less important people: those that weren't chosen. It was I and my two friends-"_

She stopped for a moment and stared at the names. Her heartbeat rang in her ears and her fingers became cold. _"Guan and Dashi?"_ she gasped coldly and dropped the book by her feet and shook her head.

"Reading my book, I see?" a gruff voice came from behind her.

Kimiko lunged to her feet and turned to face none other than Chase Young. His dark hair flowed with the current of the breeze and his reptilian eyes glowed even brighter when he faced the sunlight.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kimiko said in a low and steady tone, as if to ward him off.

"I came to visit my old pupil," he said, his yellow eyes focusing on Kimiko's face and posture for defense. It was a defense stance he had taught her before…

"Visiting hours are not permitted. Now, get off temple grounds and I promise you I won't call the others." She thought her warning was quite clear, but it didn't sink well in.

Chase stepped forward and smirked when she stepped back, fists still aligned in front of her chest and feet spread apart, knees bent and eyes locked onto him.

She watched him bend over to pick up the black book and he held it in between his middle and index finger.

"What did you mean by 'reading my book'?" Kimiko finally asked as she watched him hold his guard down.

A sly smile appeared on Chase Young's thin lips. "Chen is my pen name taken gladly from my father."

_"And what exactly is this crap?"_ Kimiko demanded. "Is this a joke?"

"Why on Earth would this be a joke?"

"Guan and Dashi? You wrote about them and gave me the book as a gift. Believe me or not, Young, I'm not too fond about receiving gifts from enemies…"

"Oh," Chase started, "the book is not about _them_…"

"An adventure book? Something to make young readers worship your character?"

"Hardly anyone looks into my book anymore other than scholars and critics. The narrator of the story is not some character, Kimiko… I'm him."

"Is this some kind of autobiography or something?" Her eyes pierced into Chase's while his seductive gaze made her put down her fists at last. It was a power of his to mesmerize the people he fights.

"You could say that…"

"And why give it to me?"

"Don't consider yourself special, girl! There are only two copies left in the world… I had all of them trashed and burned in the eighteenth century… The book wasn't for you."

A whirl of confusion struck Kimiko. "Then why did it come to me?"

"A great excuse to meet you, don't you think?"

Kimiko felt her cheeks burn and realized she was blushing, something Chase Young found funny and pleasing.

He walked toward her and their eyes were completely leveled. With a swift grab of her hand, he pulled her toward him and pushed the book into her palm. For a strange reason, she could not move. Kimiko was completely paralyzed.

She felt angry with him. Her rage can become nothing more than a wildfire, which is something she has yet to learn to control.

"Careful," he whispered. "We don't want your home to go down to ashes, now would we?" And he laughed as she watched, unable to say anything or even blink. Her eyes were beginning to water…

He took a finger beneath her chin and looked into her icy-blue eyes. "Make sure Raimundo gets this and he reads it, Dragon of Fire. He should do his research before he turns 18 and is sworn into the Xiaolin Order… Of course, you should read it, too… There are a lot of things you must know about your element and what I'm capable of."

He was completely out of character because what he did next shocked Kimiko. He kissed her pink lips and parted immediately from her. "We'll keep in touch," he said and he vanished in a green haze.

Kimiko suddenly gasped for air and fell to her knees, coughing and breathing rapidly. The book still remained beneath her hand. Her face had become red and smoke escaped from her hands. She could feel the fire wanting to release from her fingertips, but she repressed it; something that made her feel sick and dangerous. The girl let the fire release from her fingers in a vast, exploding embers that caught the nearby bushes on fire.

Kimiko let go of the book and panicked to see the flames rising higher and higher the more she became afraid.

With all her might, she stretched out her arms and tried her best to absorb the energy to lessen the fire.

Little by little, the fire reduced itself into a small flame like that of a candle. The bushes were black and harmed, unable to be saved by water or trimmings. She knelt again beside the book with her hands slouched to the side. She needs to control this, but cannot. The Dragon of Fire does not understand why it is so difficult.

Kimiko looks down at the black book and sighs. "I'll read it first," she says, "and then I'll give it to Raimundo."

Perhaps there will be an answer in the book to why she cannot control her element."

#

"Did you hear that?" Omi said as he looked at Clay and Raimundo who were still concentrating on the card game.

"No," Clay wearily answered. His eyes were focused on the stack of cards that laid between him and Raimundo.

"Then do you smell that?" Omi sternly asked as he caught a scent of smoke.

Raimundo put down his cards and sniffed the air, catching some of that scent, too. "Fire?" he questioned.

"Barbeque?" Clay guessed.

"No…" Raimundo said as he rubbed his belly. "The monks aren't back with the groceries yet." His stomach grumbled a bit, now secretly wishing it was the scent of the outdoor grill burning.

"Ya' think it's Kim'ko?" Clay finally asked.

The three monks looked at each other for a while and then jumped to their feet and quickly made their way through the halls.

#

The boys' cries were getting closer and closer. Kimiko gasped and tossed the leather book into the healthier bushes and put her arms behind her back. She watched as Omi, Raimundo and Clay appeared through the doorway.

"Did you burn something?" Omi asked and looked toward his right to see the dark smoke still secreting from the dead bush. "Never mind…"

Kimiko laughed nervously and looked at them. "I was practicing something and I sneezed and then that happened," she replied rather quickly.

Clay couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Wait a minute," Raimundo said, "You sneezed and then you burned the bush?"

"Y-yes…Yes! That's exactly what happened."

He shakes his head followed by Omi's comments, "Kimiko what ever you were practicing, please wait until Master Fung comes back to instruct you. It is too dangerous for a newbie-Shoku Warrior to train on her own, especially a girl."

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Kids! Kids!" Dojo's voice rang out. "A New Shen Gon Wu has revealed itself!"

The little dragon slithered past Omi, Raimundo and Clay and was surprised to see a burnt bush. "Uh... What happened?"

"Who cares now? Come on, let's go find the Wu!" Kimiko shouted, trying to get the small reptile's attention away from the bushes where she had hidden the book.

"Oh, um, right!" Dojo squealed.

His small body grew massive as it always does for transportation. One by one, the Xiaolin Monks hopped on his back and felt gravity fighting against the magnificent force of the Guardian of the Ancient Scroll, Dojo Kanojo Cho.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. There will be more to come soon enough!**

**Also, The Imprisoned story that Kimiko will be reading later on in the story will be a separate story I'm currently writing. Yes, it is a backstory of Chase Young and it will be in first person point of view. Patience is a virtue, so it will be a while before the first chapters of that story are published. Thank you for your time, review or leave a comment if you liked the chapter.**

**- Cassandra.**


	3. Seven

Part One: The Shoku Leader

Chapter Three: Seven

Clay rushed toward the moving bushes as Jack Spicer chased him. The showdown had begun with the clinging of the new Shen Gon Wu, the Spirit Seeker. When one summons the powers of the magnificent relic, the possessor will be able to harness the power of the previous Dragon spirits.

**Omi exclaimed as he watched Jack trying to kick Clay on the buttocks. **

**!**Shoku Jupiter, Earth!s feet.

The seventeen-year old Goth screamed in peril as he watched the earth consume the rocks surrounding him, and very soon: him. He jumped toward the safer surface toward the left.

**Jack screamed. **

**Clay shook his head and smirked. he said. **

**Jack screamed as he watched Clay lift his fists in the air for another earthly attack. **

**The point of the Xiaolin Showdown was to look for the Spirit Seeker beneath the ground. No Shen Gon Wu, to make it fair for the Wu-less Jack Spicer. The rules never implicated the abandonment of elemental power that only Clay possessed in the Showdown. **

**Once more the earth broke apart and Spicer yelled. re evil, man!**Not evil, just Spirit Seeker** he whispered to himself as he approached the hole with caution. **

**Jack shook his head as he saw that his winning prize was only a few feet away from him. **

**Clay gasped to see Jack crawl toward it. The large Dragon of the Earth jumped into the hole to take hold of the silver relic and immediately the Xiaolin Showdown was completely over. **

**The defeated Goth watched from the sky, lifted by his Helibot, as the earth returned to normal. He screamed in annoyance as it dreadfully echoed through the air, scaring off most of the birds that were on the treetops. **

**Kimiko cheered as she patted his back. **

**The great cowboy blushed beneath his hat. ko.**Ya** Clay asked as all monks leaned in. Air **

**Dojo said. It never really was my favorite **

**Kimiko quickly added. She remembered about the little book chase Young had given her. She has yet to hide it in a more secure place. **

**re right,**My belly is lost the ShowdownStrange,s lions and tigers wandered by as instructed by him. They liked watching Wuya. She was intriguing and an inspiration (after all, they were once free-willed warriors). Ever since her downfallWhat do you want?Unlike yourself, Young, I like to read the signs of future devastations in the skies, and of course everything all around us

**The Element? Wind?**Ugh** she said. **

**Immediately Chase Young froze his eyes on a very particular word in the American magazine he read: wind. **

**The signs. **

**Wuya laughed under her breath. Raimundo falls under the seventh Dragon of the Wind.**Impossible!The seventh successor was Mei Ling!She was the seventh, yes, very true

**Chase said. **

**Now Chase put down his magazine and stood up from the throne. s just a number.**Good luck in most cultures, but it does not fool me. I Even harder than when Raimundo betrayed them to help see?The lightning struck the South first; Fire. Only once and then it stopped. Kimiko broke the Order when she joined you, but repaired it, therefore not much damage was done and none will be created later.s eyes focused on South. She knew Chase had grown feelings for the girl.

Wuya continuedThen the lightning struck to the west; Water. Only once when Omi had forcefully joined you. There is no future . Seven times it had struck. Seven times it caused cracks in the earth. You see them? They mean devastation and canMei Ling nearly killed me before she is quite powerful** Wuya grinned. **

**Some of the cracks neared toward the other quadrants of the compass, and most to Kimiko. He knew right then and there that there would be complications between them both. It could be love, or it could be that Kimiko will be killed. Death was reached toward the North West and then connected to the sunset, down South West. Death and sunset. The diminishing light of the Dragon of Fire? And what of the other monks? **

**Death was connected to all of the other monks. **

**t it?**How amazing will it be if this boy killed us both?He will not. Wet do anything to Ling nearly killed me and she almost destroyed gave the girl the book, didn

Then what is there to worry about? Kimiko will tell the others and most likely her master and end Raimundo! The Eighth Dragon will not be chosen until this generation dies and the next reach ages twelve to thirteen. We

**Safe? Yes, but for how long will we be safe? And what will become of the monks? These questions drifted his mind. It was fate that Chase Young was to give the monks the book. He knew his dream meant something. The dream where he spoke to Kimiko and gave her the book for Raimundo. But was that necessary for their benefit? The easiest thing he could have done was to kill Raimundo and end this. **

**But how could he do that when Kimiko loves him? **

**Whatever the plans, this must be done before June; before Raimundo is permanently sworn into the Xiaolin Order.**


End file.
